Talk:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2
Winchester 1887? Is there proof that the 1887 is gonna be in Modern Warfare 2? It's listed in the weapon section. Cod1 What up 6:15, 7 July 2009 If you look http://forums.infinityward.com/viewtopic.php?f=13&t=45883, you will see it. Callofduty4 | What you after? 10:22, 8 July 2009 (UTC) HK416 http://modernwarfare247.com/singleplayer/weapons/assault-rifles This site recently listed the HK416 as a new confirmed weapon. Is there any media backing this up or is it just rumored/semi-confirmed like the G36 and SCAR from the Mexican article? We've been pouring through all the media we could find and no one, at least to the extent of my knowledge, has found an HK416. What we've come up with is an M4 S Rails System. The article does say its assumptions may be wrong. I would like think the 416 is in the game, due to the presence of Delta Force. We can only wait and see. Chief z 02:33, 10 July 2009 (UTC) The HK416 has NOT been seen or mentioned yet. Imrlybord7 02:33, 10 July 2009 (UTC) It was seen in the special forces pictures. I looked at the two pictures but can't say for sure if they're HK416s. The defining characteristics would be the sights and the barrel, neither of which you can see very well. --OmgHAX! 22:02, 14 July 2009 (UTC) XM8 The XM8 has NOT been seen or mentioned yet. but, it is still unconfirmed. OFFICIAL BOX ART FOUND HERE YOU GO PEOPLE:::: CALL OF DUTY PREFIX IS STILL IN TITILE Callofduty4 | What you after? 21:21, 9 July 2009 (UTC) That is probably the final box art. We now have to change the "Title" section in the Modern Warfare 2 article to something like, "Infinity Ward has decided to keep the Call of Duty prefix in the name of the game." Something along that line. However, we don't have a reason why Infinity Ward has decided to keep the Call of Duty prefix. But I can think of a few. E.TALE 22:48, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :This is most likely why. -- 23:09, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Yeh, theres a point in here which explains why they decided to put the Call of Duty prefix back in the name. E.TALE 00:52, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Moved over. Wow. I was literally just about to post it when it was moved here. Imrlybord7 02:32, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Somebody changed the Title section which is great and added "Call of Duty" before most of the Modern Warfare's. Great job E.TALE 03:41, 10 July 2009 (UTC) I was gonna move it, but I figured i'd better not do it without consulting someone. Thanks for moving it. Callofduty4 | What you after? 09:05, 10 July 2009 (UTC) The unregistered user above who gave us a link is totally correct. I think that I should add a summary of the reason to the article. Callofduty4 | What you after? 09:07, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Nazi Zombies??? Does anyone know if something in MW2 will be like Nazi Zombies? They should, as that was praised in WaW. 17:29, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :no. Darkman 4 17:34, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::I believe SWAT mode is their solution to zombie mode.-- 19:10, 10 July 2009 (UTC) I think they said something about after completing a level on veteran, that a mode where you would have to fight off hordes of Ultranationalists would be unlocked for that level. 00:36, 12 July 2009 (UTC) I'm pretty sure it's called Special Forces and not SWAT, and about the Ultranationalist Horde thing... it wouldn't be the same as NZ because they have guns LOL. It's not so much fun when they shoot back. BulletBait 133 02:32, 15 July 2009 (UTC) New gun Does anyone know what this gun in the Russians hand is? It kind of looks like the AUG. :It as an AUG. Darkman 4 17:49, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Specifically, an AUG HBAR with the AUG scope. Imrlybord7 18:47, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :Ok, thats what i thought it was. Joem25 21:23, 10 July 2009 (UTC) New granade??? In cliffhanger it looks like you have a new granade symbol. I think it could be an incinerary granade.--Slacky!!! 13:45, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Yeh i know. it's on archive 2. I'll get a pic soon. User:Callofduty4 Here you go Callofduty4 | What you after? 18:37, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Any ideas to what it is? It looks a bit like a rocket. :An incendiary grenade, at a complete and utter uninformed guess. Moozipan Cheese 10:28, 12 July 2009 (UTC) MP5K RIS Found this hi-res over at Modernwarfare247, its the Russian's submachine gun but from a better angle. I strongly believe its an MP5K RIS, its like the mp5k but with rails instead of the foregrip. It definitly has HK sights, as you can tell from the one on the right. Should this be treated as a new weapon? I do not mean to be a party pooper, but has there been enough consensual agreement to say that this is the gun being used? Thanks, Attack Rhino 11:42, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Based on the picture it isn't debatable. Imrlybord7 23:12, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Okay, thanks. Just wanted to check. Attack Rhino 23:54, 13 July 2009 (UTC) So what will happen to the MP5 variant from COD4 if this (the MP5K RIS) is in MW2? Anyone think IW will have both or leave out the MP5N? BulletBait 133 02:32, 15 July 2009 (UTC) It might still be there. If I were to venture a guess, you can only use pistols or really compact SMGs with the riot shield, so maybe the MP5K would fall under the new machine pistol group. If that were a new class, that is. --OmgHAX! 02:43, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Title and CoD prefix Hi guys, I thought that it might be a better idea to merge the Title section and the Call of Duty Prefix section. The reason why is because they are essentially the same thing, and it is needlessly be stated twice. I also thought it would help the page read better, look better, and through that be even more credible as a game wiki site. Thanks, Attack Rhino 04:21, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah OK, I agree. I'll subsection it under Title. Thanks for pointing that out Callofduty4 | What you after? 07:37, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah thanks. I did not feel that it would be good if a newbie just decided to change a few things (a bit too drastically). Also, I was more thinking that Title and the CoD Prefix should more become one, and the same. Waiting for feedback, Attack Rhino 11:41, 13 July 2009 (UTC) This is the merge I propose: Due to the commercial success of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Infinity Ward decided that the modern setting had entered unto a "world of its own," and they dropped the Call of Duty prefix from the title.Modern Warfare 2 not to be "Call of Duty" branded Activision was getting 'bored' of the Call of Duty series, and so ran with the idea. It was later found out that from surveys that there was a 40% drop in knowledge that the game was still in the Call of Duty series. For the fans of the series, doubt entered their minds, which was an effect of the confusion between the branding of the game, and whether it was still tied to the previous games or not. As the surveys suggested, at E3 the customer intent to buy the game dropped significantly. From this reaction, on July 8th Activision chose to bring the Call of Duty prefix back, so as to prevent confusion with the customers. Would like feedback. Thanks, Attack Rhino 07:38, 14 July 2009 (UTC) I already merged them. However, I think yours is better. I think you should replace the old "Title" text with your proposal. Thanks Callofduty4 | What you after? 10:32, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Okay, cool. Thank you. I also think that over a few days or maybe a week or so, the section could become more succint, with help from other guys. Thanks, Attack Rhino 21:23, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Just noticed this url on the section of the article… http://www.gamespot.com/news/6213177.html …not sure what to do with it as yet. Attack Rhino 21:28, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Weapon Pages? Should we start making weapon pages for the new weapons? Or should we wait for the game to come out to make sure they don't end up removing some of them? CAW4 15:22, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :Not yet. We need to know how the guns work in game before we make a page on them. Darkman 4 17:28, 13 July 2009 (UTC) I'd say wait until we get some actual gameplay, like a (hopefully soon) demo. The wikipedia links should do for now.--OmgHAX! 21:47, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Prestige Edition Unboxing video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FMSS12iY1X0 Watch it. In the art book it shows a G36 of some kind (not the G36c, since it has the built in G36 optics, not iron sights) and what I believe is a SCAR. Imrlybord7 03:28, 14 July 2009 (UTC) I'm pretty sure that the SCAR is a SCAR-H due to the straight magazine, and the other gun looks like an LMG with G36 optics that otherwise looks nothing like any kind of G36. I is confuzed... Imrlybord7 03:40, 14 July 2009 (UTC) I heard that the prestige edition comes with a working night vision goggle. As far as I can see, there appears to be a FN SCAR with a straight magazine, what would appear to be a magazine puller on the bottom of the mag. And the LMG is a MG36. It also appears that the weapon camo's for the SCAR is the ordinary camo which is the desert tan, black camo and digital camo. 2-5 That video confirms that Soap is mohawk guy to :D When he put the NVG's on the head he say it is a sculpted head of Soap McTavish! :D That LMG looks wierd for an MG36, it uses a C-Mag instead of an ammo belt. Maybe its an HK MG4, it can use the G36 telescopic sight. Here's a pic from wikipedia: The MG4 is not related to the M249. Can someone bring it back to the weapons list?--OmgHAX! 21:33, 14 July 2009 (UTC) That MG4 w/ G36 sight looks just like what was shown. Thanks! I never would have known that. Imrlybord7 22:45, 14 July 2009 (UTC) MK. 46 I saw that the M249 got replaced by the MG4. The two do look similar, but I think the one from the official trailer might actually be a Mk. 46 or Mk. 48 (The latter may be more likely simply because they'd want both light and heavy MGs). It's not an FN MAG because its too short, and neither an M249 or MG4 because on the middle you can see the barrel "bump up" while the others remain flat on top, I think that's the rail section. Here's for comparison: --OmgHAX! 20:59, 14 July 2009 (UTC) If anyone removes either the SAW or MG4 again I will recommend them for a temporary ban. Imrlybord7 23:47, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Should I add a link for the MG4 from wikipedia? Outlaw 2-5 Sure, thanks. I probably should have done that. :p Imrlybord7 23:55, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Retail Editions I added the retail editions. Hope thats's okay. Random Man 0213 21:12, 14 July 2009 (UTC) The FN SCAR link went no-where, so I linked it to wikipedia. Outlaw 2-5 Any idea if the Prestige and Hardened versions will be released outside of the USA? e.g. in England? (Thats where I'm from) Callofduty4 | What you after? 23:37, 14 July 2009 (UTC) I would definitely expect the Hardened Edition to be available everywhere, but the Prestige Edition will be very limited in terms of availability, so since IW and Activision are both American companies, it might just be U.S. and maybe Canada. But cross your fingers. Imrlybord7 23:57, 14 July 2009 (UTC) wtf What the hell is up with the crap at the bottom of the MW2 article? Is it meant to be there? Callofduty4 | What you after? 23:40, 14 July 2009 (UTC) What do you mean? Outlaw 2-5 I think he means that line of code at the bottom. Looks like it needs fixing. --OmgHAX! 00:36, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Info about the 3 editions of MW2 and a picture Should we add this information? Normal edition : The normal edition has anything you would expect from it. Normal DVD/Blu-ray sleeve box with the game you can play on single, multiplayer and co-op. Of you're short for cash this would be the one for you. Modern Warfare 2 Hardened edition: * Includes a token to download the original Call of Duty (PC, 2003) on PSN or LIVE. * An exclusive art-book will be included to show some exclusive behinds the scenes on making Modern Warfare 2. This hard-book will show some early concepts of levels, weapons, character profiles and a lot more. Modern Warfare 2 Prestige Edition: * The hardened edition comes included to the prestige edition, with the token to download the original Call of Duty (PC, 2003) on PSN or LIVE. * The art-book will be included with this hardened edition that will be shipped with the prestige edition! * A 'Soap' MacTavish sculpted head will be included too. You can use it as a headstand for the NVG's * A set of FULLY functioning Night Vision Goggles. That's right, you will be able to see in the dark! I think this info is crucial to the page. Outlaw 2-5